


Questions of Trust

by Aaronlisa



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has no other choice than to trust Jake.  (Set during 1x09 - what if Jake and Cassie had run away together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Secret Circle belongs to LJ Smith, the CW and company.

The morning comes far too soon for her tastes. It had been nice just laying in the circle of his arms. She had been able to pretend that they were going to go back to Chance Harbor in the morning. Yet in the cold grey light of the dawn, Cassie knows that she can never go home again. 

She wonders if this is how her own mother had felt sixteen years ago. Jake shifts in the bed and she knows that he's awake when he moves away from her. He had told her that she could trust him but she wonders if he trusts her in return. Had he slept with her in his embrace to comfort her or was it to ensure that she didn't run? Cassie slides out of the bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

She's tempted to leave the others a note but she has no guarantee that Faye will return to her grandfather's house anytime soon. There's no other choice than to let them believe that she ran away in fear. And no other choice than to trust in Jake. 

((END))


End file.
